Loyalty Of The Prince
by meatballs in the impala
Summary: Post-Buu. Betrayal, regret, forgiveness, and redemption—it is sad how they always seem to find themselves in that never-ending circle. BV.


**status **complete  
><strong>prompt <strong>_Do You Know? _by Enrique Iglesias  
><strong>pairings <strong>Vegeta/Bulma  
><strong>warnings <strong>language, ooc-ness  
><strong>background <strong>The night after Kid Buu's defeat.  
><strong>disclaimer <strong>I don't own DBZ.  
><strong>notice <strong>I can't do Vegeta, I just _can't_. He's too freakin' hard to portray. This oneshot is laaaame, and I'm probably gonna delete it in the end. Anyway, the night after episode 271 is one of my favorites, right next to the night before and the one after the Cell Games. I believe it is vital in DBZ fics that the time the fic takes place is stated. Hope you find some joy in this piece of junk.  
><strong>notice2 <strong>Thanks to _lilpumpkingirl _for her constructive criticism!

* * *

><p><strong>Loyalty Of The Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>The night after the defeat of Majin Buu, everyone had retired to their respective homes, after Chichi had made them all promise to stop by from Mount Paozu the day after for dinner. The gang, who were more than happy to be alive and that the Earth was once again safe, had happily taken up on her offer, before dispatching to every direction.<p>

The compound of Capsule Corporation was unusually quiet that night. Bulma's parents had gone to sleep after they had welcomed the rest of the family back home, and Trunks had crashed on the couch as soon as he had stepped his foot inside the dome-shaped building, leaving Bulma to cradle her son in her arms and tiredly carry him upstairs to his room.

After tucking the hyperactive eight-year-old in, Bulma returned to the living room to find it vacant. A cool breeze was coming in from the open balcony doors, and she knew exactly why they were left wide open. Nearing the glass doors, Bulma spotted a lone figure standing at the balcony and leaning against the railing.

With a sigh, she stepped into the balcony and watched as the moon illuminated the Saiyan prince's strong features. He was stargazing and seemingly in his own world, but Bulma knew very well that he was aware of her presence there. She waited stoically for ten minutes for him to speak, and just when she was about to open her mouth, she heard him let out a sigh.

"I suppose you want answers," Vegeta said, his back still facing her as his coal eyes roamed in the dark night sky.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Not really. I got most of the details from Goku earlier."

"Then, why are you here?" he asked. What was there to be said if she already knew of his failure?

"Are you back for good?" Bulma asked him before she could stop herself. She needed to know.

Vegeta turned his head to the left so she could see his profile and nodded positively. Bulma let out a relieved sigh and turned around to go back into the house. She stopped when a strong hand wrapped itself around her wrist and she came crashing onto Vegeta's solid chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered softly into her ear. "I…"

Bulma placed her palm flat against his chest and pulled away to look into his eyes. He was sorry and ashamed, she could tell, but it only made her angry. "Oh, no," she said firmly. "You don't get to pull that sorry attitude this time and then expect me to forget everything, mister!"

Vegeta blinked and opened his mouth to question her sudden reaction, but she cut him off. "How can you come back here with this look on your face and expect everything to go back to normal?" she asked in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips – a gesture that, he had learnt, was offensive. "You betrayed us, Vegeta. Are you that unhappy here with us? That you'd give yourself in to some evil wizard so that you could fight Goku without us in your head as a distraction? Were you even _thinking_ at all when you turned yourself over to Babidi?"

"Bulma," he started calmly. "I understand that my actions were foolish, but–"

She cut him off again. "Foolish, he says! No, Vegeta. Foolish is when you forget to close the fridge door – which you have done countless times. Going Majin and switching sides is downright _preposterous_!"

Vegeta grabbed her forearms and his eyes locked their gaze with hers. "Listen to me, you insufferable woman. I admit that what I did was wrong. I was wrong for thinking that defeating Kakarot was my top priority. It wasn't." His voice softened. "You and Trunks are my top priority, Bulma, and it's unfortunate that all of this had to happen for me to realize that. But I know it now, and I will never do anything to hurt you or our son again." He paused. "That, I can promise you."

Bulma was crying by the end of his speech and Vegeta felt a tightening on his chest. Bulma was not the one to cry, and the moments he had witnessed such an outburst from her could be counted on the fingers of his left hand. He was surprised to see her spill tears at that moment, but he supposed that they had been bottling up inside her for days. He blinked when he realized she was talking.

"I died because of your stupid goal to defeat Goku and your decision to let Babidi take control of your mind. Majin Buu turned us all into candy and ate us," she said with a surprisingly steady voice. "He _ate_ us, Vegeta. Trunks was forced to fight that monster and then he was absorbed by it." She looked up at her husband. "And now you dare tell me that you won't hurt us again? After all this?" Bulma yelled in his face and her eyes flashed with anger. "What do I care for an apology after what we've been through, Vegeta? Your apology means nothing at this point!" He watched her clench her fists. "And it just sickens me how willing I am to take you back and forgive you, no matter what you've done. No matter how much you've hurt me."

Vegeta looked down at his hands shamefully and whispered, "I don't expect you to forgive me, Bulma. And I've no right to ask you to let me stay here."

Bulma's eyes softened at that statement and she unclenched her fists. As a new wave of tears flew from her eyes, she took one step closer to Vegeta. "Do you know what it feels like loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away? Who so willingly gives you up whenever an opportunity presents itself? Who is waiting for a chance to walk out on you and then takes it without hesitation?" she asked, and sobs began to choke her. "Who expects you to welcome him with open arms every time his plans go awry and he crawls back to you like a lost puppy, because he's got nowhere else to go?" She punched his chest, but he did not bulge. "Do you know what that feels like, Vegeta?"

Vegeta avoided to look into her mesmerizing eyes and muttered a silent, "No."

Bulma took a step back from him. "Of course you don't. Because I'm not like this. Because I will never even _think_ of abandoning you. Because I will always take you back, no matter what you do to hurt me." She looked up to the sky as she reminisced an old memory. "Like you did back then with Cell. You completely disregarded me and Trunks as your family and went off to war. And when the other Trunks died, you acknowledged us and returned like the prodigal son, seeking redemption."

Bulma sighed deeply and took his face in her hands, securing their eye contact. "I forgave you then, and I'm willing to forgive you now, Vegeta," she said, much to the prince's surprise. "Because I love you, and I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't wished back to life." She paused for a second and felt Vegeta wipe at her tear-stained cheek. "But I guess I'm a sucker for love, huh?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "We both are," he whispered. This time, it was Bulma who initiated the hug and Vegeta went along with it by wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed in each others' arms for a long while, before Bulma pulled back and met his eyes.

"I will forgive you, Vegeta," she stated firmly. "It might take time, but I will. I just need you to promise me. Please, just no more people dying for you to realize that this is where you belong. You have to promise me that you will never abandon us again for power or to fight Goku or for any other reason. I need to know that you're in this as much as I am, and that you're willing to fight for _us_–and not just literally," Bulma finished with a hopeful look in her eyes.

After listening to her small speech, a newfound power rushed through Vegeta's veins. He nodded and pressed his lips against her temple. "I promise you, Bulma. I will be here and I will go down this road with you."

For the first time that night, Bulma smiled, and Vegeta realized that this was the expression that suited her the most. Detangling herself from his arms, Bulma gave him a serene smile.

"I will forgive you, Vegeta," she repeated. "But this time, you're gonna have to earn my forgiveness. It will be tough, but I'm sure you'll make it. And you know what?" She touched his cheek. "It will matter the most this way.

With one last smile, she turned around and walked into the house, and Vegeta followed her quietly. He knew now that this was where he truly belonged and it was ridiculous how much they had to go through for him to realize it. And if Bulma wanted him to earn his redemption this time, then so be it. He wasn't holding any good cards, but he would play those he held well.

It would take a little over a year and another half-Saiyan's coming into this world for things to go back to normal, but both Bulma and Vegeta knew that it was for the best. They have gone through too much in their life together for them to just give up now. It was a lion fight, and they both knew how to roar.

After all, every second chance begins with a first step.


End file.
